What We All Need
by LishaBaby
Summary: What if instead of breaking up Rachel gave Puck a chance. Puckelberry, MikeXSantanna, and now KurtXDavid my first story so i hope it doesn't suck. Rated M because i don't know where its going.
1. Hesitation

**CHAPTER 1**

**This is my first story ever and I'm nervous that no one will like it and I hope that someone really does so here goes it. Disclaimer I don't own Glee (I wish I did but I don't.)**

**Okay so this is the new redone version of What We All Want. I'm so sorry that you all have to re-read the story again but it had so big holes that I hopefully filled up so you're getting a better story.**

Rachel+Puck

"Noah despite the fact that what I'm about to say might hurt I think that this course of action is indefinitely for the best considering the course of that our relationship has taken. I think we should….",said Rachel trailing off trying to think of what to say.

'Oh God she's breaking up with me.' Noah thought with sadness.

Puck could feel it deep in his body that she was going to break up with him. Not that he would ever admit it.

'It wasn't fair just because I wasn't Finn didn't mean I don't have feelings. Yeah I'm tough but I care and I actually like Rach a lot.'

Also something he wouldn't admit and would never tell her or anybody else.

'God it always comes back to Finn doesn't it. Finns quarterback, even though I'm the better player of the two of us, and he so stupid people thinks he's nice so I can't be most popular. Finn gets the girl I want and then I find a new one and she wants him to'. Noah thought with anger and envy in his mind.

'He even gets my baby.' He thought bitterly, even as a little voice said in the back of his mind 'Quinn said it could be your baby not that it was who knows who else she slept with she is a lonely, desperate Cheerio' But he ignored that voice.

It's just not far. Finn was the one making goo-goo eyes at Rachel (which causes the entire pregnancy mess by the way) but Quinn still chooses him over me. And he chose Quinn over Rachel but she likes him better anyway. He practically cheats and still wins, he chooses football over Glee and still wins, and he chooses to string along Rachel and still wins.' Noah though. The situation finally really getting to him with this on top of everything else.

'It's not fair don't I deserve at least one good thing in my life. Berry's a good thing, hell she's a goddamn great thing but, I can't have her because of him-can I? He thought rhetorically a little voice in the back of his mind saying "No."

'Berry's the only one who believes in me, thinks I can be anything but a Lima Loser, says I have the potential to go far in life, and is always pushing me to be the best I can be. She never even doubts me until she has absolute proof I've done something wrong-so why can't I get her. She makes me want to be a better Jew and a better person in general. Is this God's way of punishing me for being a bad Jew?' Noah thought.

**Rachel POV**

'I can't believe I'm about to do this but it is the right thing to do considering my feelings for Finn. Oh I hope Noah takes this well. Noah who's sweet, kind, and gorgeous. Noah who's much too good for her. Rachel thought with dread and guilt filling her.

'The Noah who chose you over football and popularity unlike Finn' A voice whispered a voice in her head making her guilt heavier.

'You really want to break up with him. You're not going to get any better than him. Quinn's pregnant she's effectively trapped Finn forever. And do you really want to be with Finn who leads you on and breaks your heart even though Quinn's a bitch and everyone knows it. Noah's just as nice if not even nicer than Finn. He changed for you, chose Glee for you, took a slushy to the face for you. He's gorgeous even more than Finn, he proved that he could be a leading man that he can rise to the occasion when needed. Would Finn do that? No he wouldn't and you and I both know that'

'That's right he chose me over everything important to him. Oh Barbara what was I about to do? She thought in shock.

'Break up with a perfectly nice, sweet, absolutely gorgeous guy. Not to mention the fact that he's Jewish, musically talented, and actually likes me Rachel Berry the social pariah of Lima, Ohio. When am I ever goings find another guy like him again? Never that's when I'm going to find someone like him that's when. He may not be Finn but he could be even better. He stuck by me through everything and I'm going to stick by him too.

"Noah I think we should take the only logical step in this relationship available considering how serious we are about each other. Well considering how serious I am about you. It's highly presumptuous to assume you feel the same way about me that I do you. Do you feel the same way about me Noah?" Rachel said in a rush fidgeting just a little in a slight hurried and insecure tone.

"I get Berry but dudes don't talk about our feelings. I haven't dumped you yet, despite the fact you haven't let me touch your boobs, so yeah you can assume I like you. I'm not saying out loud that I like you just that you can probably assume I like you." Puck said trying to play it off like it doesn't matter.

"Well Noah as I w saying I think we should take the only logical course for our relationship. I think we should meet each other family."

"WHAT" Puck said starting to get nervous parents never like him unless their cougars who wanted him. But he knows her fathers are gay and he doesn't swing that way. The Puckerone liked the ladies very well. And he knows that father's hate him on sight because of the Mohawk.

"I know my father's would love to meet you and that I personally would like to meet you mother and sister. So I was thinking Saturday or maybe this Friday we could meet each other. I understand if you are somewhat hesitant to meet the men who raised someone as great, talented, ambitious, and strong minded as me. But rest assured that it could be maybe a simple introduction then you could leave, with some minor technicalities as they probably know your family from temple, but maybe so hobbies, your extracurricular activities, maybe what sports teams you like from Dad, nothing too in-depth." Rachel said trying to be soothing and placating due to the look of fright on Puck face but just making him a little more nervous.

"Berry dads hate me it's the Mohawk it screams badass to everyone father especially and they always have. And there are two of them so it's double the hate for me. And you don't want to meet my family. My sisters a 10 year old punk little brat who hasn't got the Puckerman badassness down yet. And my mom's a psychotic Jewish mom. That's ten times worse that a regular mom. She'll try to get us married immediately and probably kidnapped you so you can't get away. Because I know she's going to think I'm as soon as she meets you going to screw this up because I'm a screw up like my dad." Puck said going from nervous to nervous-anxious at the end of that rant.

"Oh Noah everything will be all right. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend ("Yeah, you still haven't let me touch your boobs at all yet") in the world. And I'm not the easiest person to get along with. But I'm going to try and change that for because you're so sweet to me. And I want this between us to work so I'm going to give it my all" Rachel said sincerely.

Rachel's words touched Puck in a place that hadn't been touched by anyone that wasn't family in a long time.

His heart.

Sighing he said, "Look Berry that sounds good and all but I don't think you listened to a word I've said at all. So if you it means that much to you and I get something out of it we can meet each other's parents."

Seeing the ecstatic look overcoming Rachel's face and not wanting to let her win or seem weak he stopped her before she could get started, "Look it's not about to be all sunshine and rainbows you have to meet my family first if we do this, "he said sternly.

Thinking it over and agreeing to the terms she nodded her head.

Seeing her nod he continued with his terms, "And you have to do something for me."

This made her stop and hesitate. She knew while he liked her he liked her legs and chest even more than that. Give her a little credit she was raised in a house with two male figures who didn't hide the horrors of man from her at all. And she was afraid of what he would do to get more of both of them. Gathering her courage and take a deep breath she asked him what he wanted her to do?

His response was only a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes.

(To be continued….)


	2. Really This!

**If I'm making you re-read this entire thing again then it's going to be worth your time. Here's what was previously chapter 2(now redone) and the continuation that for some reason I didn't post. **

A jersey.

He wanted her to wear a jersey,

His jersey to be exact. It was of course in the McKinley Titan's colors and so short that it was barley finger tip length.

He wanted her to wear a skimpy little jersey with his name on it to school.

He wanted her to wear it to a place where the cheerios that lived to make her life hell, in their even shorter uniforms, went.

He wanted her to wear it to a place where she wasn't exactly Miss McKinley High teen beauty queen.

He wanted her to wear it to a place where even the nerds and Glee Geeks (who had not room to talk because she was the prettiest in that group just not the skankiest) made fun of her.

Was he on crack? Did he really think just because he was badass to other people and since she was now his girlfriend she could get away with this crap?

She could already here all the wannabe and Rupaul jokes Santana and Quinn were going to make to her.

Looking at her boyfriend she raised an eyebrow for him to explain or get ready for a special Rachel Barbara Berry verbal killing.

(Thinking back on it Rachel could honestly say that for him to know what she meant with just the raise of an eyebrow was impressive. Either it meant they were that close in their understanding or that she had conjured up the infamous Jewish woman stare.)

She her look Puck quickly opened his mouth to explain, "Look Rachel I don't think you know this but I have a reputation and it needs to be kept up."

A nod to elaborate from Rachel and he continued.

"People expect me to date only the hottest girls and no else. Now we're only getting so much grief because no one but me at school, besides that Jew-fro freak, sees your hotness."

At this Rachel had to interrupt him, "Noah that's sweet but we both know in our school sees how my beauty because they are intimidated by my superstardom."

Puck snorted at that. As far as he could tell she was one of the best looking girls in the school. In fact, the only thing standing in her way from popularity was the fact that Quinn hated her.

"Berry your smoking hot and let me tell you something I ain't ever seen a girl with legs like yours. I ain't ever seen a girl with a rack like yours either, at least one that was natural, and not implanted and not on a pregnant chick. Besides, this is a status symbol. Coach has folded so we get to be in Glee and football. So it shows everybody that we are winning no matter what. "

Now if Rachel Berry was as tough on the inside as she was on the outside she would have believed this. Even though she knew she was pretty and her classmates were jealous of her she was a teenager. This meant that she was as insecure at the age of 16 as every other girl who got bullied and compared to a transvestite at school (even a fashionable transvestite at that.)

She sighed and said, "Look Noah, if that was true I wouldn't be a social pariah at school. And they wouldn't comment on my appearance so much."

Puck just sighed he had to get the only girl in the world who would let her guards down around him and not even the ones he wanted her to let down.

"Come on Berry their just jealous. I mean you have perfect skin, nice long legs, a great natural chest, your supper fit, your mega smart, and your ultra talented. You are going to get out of this little rinky dink town one way or another and it's not going to be because you slept your way out."

He said all of this not realizing how the words really meant to her. How she had probably waited forever to hear these words from people who weren't her parents or family members of hers. Hoe she probably used to want Finn to do it.

"You have a future and you know what you want and you're a good person. You're going to be on Broadway or in movies. They can't stand that so they try to bring you down and hurt you."

His words so passionate and compelling that it was this moment Rachel would look back on this moment and know that was one of the many moments when she fell in love with Noah Puckerman.

This was also the moment when Noah Puckerman's future career shined through his through exterior of toughness it would be sometime before anyone realized this.

But that's just a little something to remember. (Hint hint)

"Alright, I'll wear it but you have to be the one to explain this to my parents and the teachers at school if I get in trouble" Rachel said conceding to his request. "But remember you have to meet my parents and you better protect me from the perverts at school ok."

Giving her the signature Puckerman grin he only replied, "Babe, you haven't got anything to worry about. You're the girlfriend of Noah Puckerman nobody better even think of touching you but I'll make you a deal." Here he paused and started to smile like a naught little boy who was going to get double dessert after playing his divorced parents. "You don't have to wear the jersey to school just wear it to one of my games and be my personal cheerleader"

Rachel hesitates thinking about the pros and cons. On one hand she'll only have to wear it for a few hours. On the other hand this will be in front of parents and students and in the cold Ohio night. On the other hand she gets to support her boyfriend and it'll be dark so no one will really see her that much and she can cover up because of this. A traitorous little voice in the back of her head says that she'll finally get to show up the Cheerios and show how much better she is than them in public.

"Ok, I'll wear it to your game tonight and cheer you on." Rachel said getting up gathering her things and kissing him on the cheek. She walked a few steps away before she turned around looking him dead in the eye with a coy smile. "Noah, you didn't have to bargain to get me to cheer for you at the game. I would have come with your name on me because I'm your girlfriend no other reason."

With that said she swayed away with only the grace a dancer could move with and the sass a diva could. This would be the moment Noah Puckerman would look back on and wish to be her's forever.

0

0

**Later that Night**

That night at the McKinley High Football game everyone was shock to see a short leggy girl in a jersey out cheering the cheerleaders.

She was smiling more, yelling louder, moving better, and motivating the crowd more than the Cheerios ever had. She was pumping the crowd up and making up chants and making the seasoned national winning Cheerios look like fools. She was invigorating to watch and exciting everyone in the bleachers.

All this energy had the normally below average Titan perform like college athletes. This was the moment that the football player's would decide that Rachel Berry was one of their girls. It would change a whole lot of lives.

This was also the moment that Sue Sylvester noticed Rachel Berry as more than a loud mouthed helper to the pain in her existence known as Will Shuster.

This night, tonight changed the course of a lot of people involved in Rachel Berry's life for the better and for the worse for a few people who deserved it


	3. Dinner with the Puckerman's

**Okay, here's the redone chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE (No matter how much I want to)**

**I hope you guys enjoy. ;)**

**PS: I want to dedicate this chapter to Rain-Lin, kk1999, ashley1985, CollegeStar21, GoddessOfLove321, paredden, RikkiBrooke, and iamastar because you were the first people who ever followed/favorited my story and when I checked my email that day after school you made me smile I how you like it. So this is for you.**

**PPS: The next chapter is dedicated to Aussiegleek18 because you and a guest were my first review and you made me feel the love to. 3**

**Now** **on with the chapter!**

**0**

**0**

*****After his talk with Rachel Puck went home relax and think about his hot girlfriend.

Walking into his house he saw his mother and sister watching TV with the place a mess. It looked like they were wild animals or something. Now don't get him wrong Noah Puckerman hated cleaning for any reason normally.

But this time he had a girlfriend, not just some girl he wanted to get with, that was coming over tomorrow. They had agreed that on Friday night after the game Rachel would come over to his house for dinner and he would go to her house for Saturday dinner. And since his girlfriend was coming over he didn't want her to think he was a pig.

"Why are you laying on your butts! We have company coming over tomorrow and this place is a mess.", he yelled way his hands and picking up stuff from the ground.

"What, Noah stop yelling for God's sake." His mom said wondering why he was so mad.

"Why am I so mad? Ma, this place is a mess and you haven't cooked anything at all yet", he said exasperated.

He wondered why he had been cursed to have this family out of everyone else's.

Rebecca Puckerman wondered what the hell was up with her son today he had never cared what the house looked like before and usually after a game he went out for junk with his friends and brought some back for her and his sister.

Voicing these thoughts she got the most unexpected answer her son had ever given her.

"I'm mad because my girlfriend is coming over tonight after the game to meet you. That's why I'm so mad Ma. She's coming for dinner tonight and I don't mind her thinking I'm a slob but you're different. If she shows up and sees the house like this, because you work so hard, then only two things can happen.", he said getting worked up the more he thought about it.

"Either she'll realize I'm a dirty slob that no good for her and that she's way out of my league and she'll break up with me right on the spot. Or she'll realize that you're so over worked that we hardly have anyone to take care of us so she'll be here constantly." He said all this less and less to his family and more and more to himself as he got more worked up.

Getting even more worked up he realized something else saying it out loud without thought.

"And if she's constantly around then she'll realize how crazy and dysfunctional we are and want to break up." At this point he was in full-blown panic, picking up anything in his path as he paced the room repeatedly.

"You have a girlfriend, an actual girlfriend not just some hooch that you're messing around with.". "And you care what our house looks like because she's coming to dinner?" his mother and sister said at the same time with awe in their voices.

"Yeah, I have an actual girlfriend. I'm awesome it was bound to happen eventually", he said crossing his arms with a frown on his face and a slightly insulted form what they and just implied.

"And yeah I care what she thinks", he continued. "She's way to awesome for me not to. She's Jewish and talented and hot and gorgeous and she thinks I'm awesome. So yeah, I care what the house looks like when she comes over for dinner tonight. And did I mentioned she's Jewish Ma." he said with a grin on her face.

"She's Jewish and you didn't think to have called ahead to tell me so I can get ready." his mother said in a slightly demonic voice. "Sarah clean this place up and Noah get ready to go to the store we need to make a good impression on this girl if she's as amazing as you're describing.", she said going into the kitchen and ordering his sister about.

"We can't screw this up who knows how many this you'll meet a nice Jewish girl like this so we need to hook her now."

Looking into the fridge Rebecca handed him a list and told him to go to the store and get everything on it and whatever else this girlfriend of his liked.

Puck swaggered out of the house with a grin on his face seeing them into action know that Rachel wasn't going to know what hit her when it came time for dinner tonight.

0 **At 9:30 that night Puckerman residence **0

Puck heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath. He hoped he didn't screw tonight up with Rachel.

Opening the door he saw the radiant sight that he called his girlfriend. (He would never get used to that) Looking up at him she smiled her award-winning Rachel Berry smile (that might have made his heart skip a little teeny, tiny beat)

"Hello Noah, I brought my world-famous sugar cookies for dessert tonight", she said holding up a container full of her magical cookies that he remembered from when her birthday in 5th grade.

"Berry if my family didn't love you from you just being you then you'll have sealed the deal with those cookies. If my mom doesn't offer to pay a dowry or just plain out adopt you by the end of tonight I won't eat a single one of you magic cookies." he said knowing that his Ma will want to trade her by the end of tonight.

"Now Noah don't exaggerate my cookies are good but not that good." he said.

Puck just shook his head "Yeah Berry they are. Just come on inside." he said gesturing for her to come in.

Entering the house Rachel saw a little girl around ten years old sitting on the couch watching TV. Smiling brightly she held out her hand and said, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry Noah's girlfriend and you're Sarah right?"

Looking shocked to at Rachel she replied "You're really pretty and you seem nice. So why are you with my brother?" she asked

"Hey!" Noah said remembering why he was so awful to his sister in the first place.

"That's not very nice to say to your brother", Rachel said feeling her boyfriend offence to that statement. "I happen to think your brother is very nice and very talented in many areas. You should see him play guitar or eve sing it's what attracted me to him in the first place. And I happen to think your brother is very good-looking." she said a sly grin forming on her face from the one forming on Noah's face at her words.

Sliding an arm around her waist he said, "Thanks' Berry, you're not too bad yourself." Leaning to kiss her just as his mother came from inside the kitchen.

Pulling apart from her boyfriend Rachel stood as tall and strong as she could and said, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry your son's girlfriend. It's very nice to meet you Ma'am."

She smiled as confidently as she could as she watched Noah's mother scrutinize her under that self-explanatory Jewish woman's eye. Watching as it took in her from head to toe lingering in on her Star of David cross. Eventually her eyes landed on the container in her hands. Raising an eyebrow she silently asked Rachel what was in it.

"Oh" Rachel said understanding (and gaining points in her favor because it would have taken verbalizing to any other girl her son had dated in the past.)

"These are just some sugar cookies I made. I understand that the dinner plans were unexpected and I thought I'd save you the trouble of making dessert tonight."

Mrs. Puckerman smiled 'What a seemingly nice girl' she thought. She wondered what the catch was.

"That was a very kind thought of you dear. I'm Rebecca Puckerman it's nice to meet you. Dinner just finished why don't you come and eat so we can learn more about each other."

'Oh my god, here comes the interrogation' both Rachel and Puck thought together.

0 **I still suck at certain confrontation's **0

After a dinner of questions Rebecca was satisfied that Rachel was the nice, perfect, way to good for her son, the type of girl she had always dreamed of for her son. Sarah was content that she could get a super cool old sister soon if her brother played her cards. Noah was happy that they thought Rachel was as awesome as he thought. And Rachel was happy that everyone seemed to like her just fine. All in all dinner with the Puckerman's was a success.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DON'T own Glee! I wrote this while listening to Nickelback Midnight Queen, Something in Your Mouth, and This Means War. I was also listening to Adam Lambert's Trespassing and Cuckoo; Britney Spears and Will. Scream and Shout; Bart Simpson 'Do the Bartman'; Mindless Behavior's Keep Her On the Low and Harlem Shake.**

(Puck's POV)

Noah Puckerman was nervous. As a matter of fact he was extremely nervous.

Why, you might ask was such a big, bad guy nervous? Well because he had to meet his girlfriends parents that why.

Generally as a fact older men didn't like him at all. It might be because he was notorious for sleeping with older women (usually married cougar's) and teenage girls.

See usually he didn't care. It was usually just some guy who was mad his daughter was giving it up to him until he ditched her like a bad Hanukkah present.

Or sometimes it was a guy who couldn't satisfy his wife and was mad that he could (and that he had to pay him for cleaning his pool).

But these weren't just some guy's daughter that he planned to hit it and quit it with. This was a guy- no guys whose daughter he actually planned to date. The fact they also managed to raise to the straight A diva of McKinley High School intimidated him as well.

But none the less that was beside the point.

Looking at the nice house, good cars, and general look of the neighborhood it was obvious that Noah Puckerman didn't fit in. In his well cared for but old pickup truck and obviously worn clothing he didn't fit in. He wanted to back away and just break up with Rachel in a text message like a douche.

But even though he wanted to he wouldn't because he was a Puckerman and Puckerman's don't back down from challenges. He just had to suck it up and do it for Rachel.

Sighing and to drawing up to his full height he squared his shoulders and rang the doorbell.

*Later that Night* 0 0 0 (Sorry I still can't get this scene right)

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel couldn't believe how well the night went. No matter what she told herself or Noah she had thought this night was going to be a disaster. But it wasn't. It turned out to be a wonderful night. Noah completely made her father's love him and vice versa.

The night started off tense and awkward and ended with Noah planning on going to a baseball game with her Papa. She didn't fully understand it but at some point when the football game was on after dinner they had bonded while she was doing the dishes. She only remembered them saying something about how some team was cheating some other team. She guessed that they bonded over the notion that people were cheating. But they got along and that was all that mattered to her.

***Next morning***

Waking up then next morning Rachel Berry was in an incredible mood.

Her boyfriend (and she couldn't get enough of saying that) and her father's had made her weekend. She could just feel that only something terrible could bring down her mood. But nonetheless she was going to persevere. She wouldn't let depressing things like that get her down.

Doing her morning routine and kissing her father goodbye after breakfast she got into her eco-friendly car and drove to school.

Walking through the halls of McKinley she watch as her fellow peers scrambled about wanting to be the one everyone was talking about. Trying to reach the level of fame she would have some day now in high school. She pitied them for that because they were at their peak's and were to never get any higher.

They could make fun of how she dress, or how she talked, or even that she had no friends all they wanted. She let them because it was the only way they were going to be able to accept the fact that they weren't going anywhere. She knew most of them wouldn't get into great (or even good) colleges and would stay in Lima, Ohio for the rest of their lives.

Being upset by them wouldn't change the fact that she would be off to Broadway one day to be the star she knew she was always going to be.

As a matter of fact it wouldn't just be her getting out of this town; she was going to make sure that Noah did as well. She knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it he was one of the smartest people in school. It wasn't easy to teach yourself how to play an instrument, let alone two instruments. It also wasn't easy to remember to remember which girl's had boyfriends, which girl's he had slept with, or which girl's he hadn't slept with.

She also knew he had to be amazingly good with numbers to remain with his straight C to B average to stay on the football team. He had to be calculating which test he had to pass or fail to a certain amount to get his consistent C's. And so it was settled she was getting out of this town, going to Broadway after high school, and she would be taking Noah with her.

That sounded like a good plan to her. She would hash out the details later.

Heading into her first period class she thought her first thoughts were right. She really was going to have a good day today.

***Later that day in Glee club***

Rachel walked into the Glee room with her head held high and a skip in her step.

She had just gotten done with the most interesting conversation with Coach Sylvester about the Cheerios open captaincy spot.

She smiled seeing almost all the non-hostile people in the room and gave a cheerful Rachel Berry hello. This was ignored like usual and like usual she ignored their rudeness and sat down. But this time instead of just waiting for Mr. Shuester to get there she was also waiting for Noah. She hadn't seen him all day because she had been so busy with her many extra clubs.

Moreover, despite her excellent day she really just wanted to see him.

Like he read her mind he walked into the room with the football players, the Cheerios, and a former cheerio.

Walking into the room Puck tried to appear as apathetic as usual on the outside. But on the inside he couldn't wait to see his little Jewish princess. He hadn't seen her all day despite looking for her at lunch today. It was like they hadn't just made out last night when her dad's had left them alone. Usually at this point Puck just wanted to get down and get it in. But with her it was different.

He didn't just miss touching on her body but he also missed just being near her. Listening to her talk actually helped him study better and think about things. And even when he did understand something she didn't treat him like he was stupid. She took her time and explained everything to him like it was no problem. She had explained things so well he might have just aced that vocabulary test he just took in English. It also didn't hurt that he actually listened to everything she was explaining cause she didn't ask question like normal girls. When she asked you a question it was so she could get an actual answer out of you and understand your opinion. She made him feel like he was smart and not just a screw up that wasn't worth her time like everyone else probably thought.

It was probably going to suck when he screwed up this thing they had going on and got his heart broken. He hoped it wasn't something to bad he does to mess them up because she didn't deserve that whatsoever. God, she had even influenced his thoughts with her words, she was just that consuming of his mind.

Walking into the Glee room the object of his thoughts was sitting there looking like a Jewish angel sent from above just like that dream he had that made him want her. With her naughty little schoolgirl outfit on and her knee high socks that he knew were hiding amazing legs.

Seeing her face light up as he walked in he stopped for a minute thinking Finn was behind him. But he knew he wasn't because Finn was taking care of a Quinn craving. He felt a twinge of guilt that her baby could possibly be Puck's, but he stopped himself right there because it could also be Finn's and that's we were all hoping for.

But if Finn wasn't behind him then her face was lighting up because she saw him. Her face was lighting up because of him. Not stupid Finn or anyone else that star bright smile was for him.

Feeling a smile light up his own face he quickly strode over to her. Wrapping her up in his arms he leaned down to kiss her. In that one kiss from her could feel his whole body ignite.

He felt like this every time they kissed. It might sound sappy but every time they kissed it seemed to get better and he seemed to fall for her even more. Coming up from the kiss for air he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Hey" he said knowing his voice sounded breathless as if he had just run a marathon.

"Hey" she said sounding just as breathless. He loved that it was just a one sided breath taking experience. That he could take away her breath as well.

"Where were you today?" He mumbled against her head, wanting to know why he hadn't been doing this with her all day. And not the kissing thing, even though he liked that a lot, he meant the holding her thing.

Still breathless she said, "Oh, nowhere really. I was just running around the school taking care of other club activities." Stopping she wrapping her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him again. "Did you want me for something?"

Breathless himself he kissed her on the head and said, "No, nothing really. I just wanted to spend some time with you today." He said his words still mumbled to her head so she could hardly hear.

"Oh Noah," she said feeling touched and a little bad. " If I had known I would've-"

Puck didn't get a chance to find out what she would've done if she hadn't been interrupted by Mr. Shue coming in the room followed by Finn and Quinn. Sighing he pulled her over to where her stuff was and pulled her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder to see what the meeting was going to be about.

"Well you guys we're on our way to sectionals." Mr. Shue said throwing his hands in the air. The kids erupted into the appropriate amount of noise. "But our struggles aren't done just yet. The school budget doesn't have the amount of money needed to get a wheelchair accessible bus."

Cries of,"What!", "That sucks.", and "That's discrimination and just wrong." were heard throughout the room.

"Ok, you guys I know it sucks but we'll get through this. So I thought we could have a bake sale or something like that to get money for the bus. What do you guys think?" he said to the room.

Of course Finn, Mr. Shue's personal designated kiss ass opened his mouth then, when no one else would, "I think that's a great idea Mr. Shue we could totally raise mega money"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm Finn that's what I like to hear. So who wants to run the fundraiser?" he said giving the question to the entire club. Like it does to most teenagers the prospect of work made them freeze up.

Hearing no one else volunteer Rachel felt bad. "Noah and I will run it Mr. Shue. Right Noah?" she said turning around.

"Yeah, Ok." he said reluctantly. "It's for a good cause"

Rachel nodded her head, "Exactly it for a good cause and Artie is our friend." waving her hands around animatedly and somehow managing to not hit Puck in the process. "It's despicable that this school won't pay for a handicapped bus so we're going to help out."

Puck just nodded his head in agreement trying to look bored. It was a hard task to accomplish with a sexy girl on his lap who wasn't trying to stifle her movements.

Mr. Shue nodded his head in agreement. "Rachel and Puck are exactly right. It is for a good cause and to help a friend. The rest of you should be willing to help out as well."

"Don't worry Mr. Shue it's alright. I and Noah can handle this. I'll make my famous cookies and Noah can make his mother's famous brownies. We'll make this bake sale a success I promise you." Rachel said standing up from Puck's lap.

Puck just nodded his head feeling that no matter what their intentions were that this was only going to turn out bad.


	5. The Break-Up!

**Here we go this is the new and reposted chapter 5.**  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee!**  
**Authors Note: I know that in the last chapter I said I had a chapter ready that would be up the in next week and I did. But when I read it over it sucked so I deleted it and now you have this enjoy!**

A new Rachel Berry was here and they weren't going to like it.

Rachel should have known it was too good to be true. It was just like the moronic so called popular people to act nice and then humiliate her just for fun.

It wasn't the first time they had played a mean joke on her but it was the worst.

It's one thing to mess with her hair or clothes by throwing slushies at her that was just material things that could be fixed. Slushies could be clean off and wiped away. The same could be said for the hurtful words they throw at her.

Those kinds of things weren't anything too bad and it was understandable. It was just them lashing out at her for her unbelievable talent and all around excellence that they could never dream of achieving in a million years.

She had continuously ignored all of their treatment and had been the better person because of this. But now she couldn't do it anymore. Just look at where it had gotten her. Here she was sitting in the losers bathroom crying her eyes out like a baby.

Maybe it was because this time they could had messed with her heart and her emotions. They had made her fall in love with Noah and it actually worked.

She didn't know why she had believed that he liked her at all. He could act like he had change or that he was a better person or even that he really liked her, but now she knew better.

She knew now that he hadn't changed whatsoever. That he couldn't be trusted.

The scene she had just witnessed had opened her eyes and crushed her heart.

It was worse than Finn continuously choosing Quinn over her, getting slushied, losing her voice, and being told by her all time idol Ms. Barbra Streisand that she had no talent.

She had caught Noah practically cheating and with Quinn Fabray no less. Watching them together had broken her heart and crushed her soul for the last time.

Rachel Berry was many things but a fool wasn't one of them. She would never open her heart again.

They would never trick her again. Not Rachel Barbara Berry. She would not be made a fool and she would get them back for this.

Those other things done to her could be forgiven but this would not be forgotten by her at all. They had broken her heart and played with her emotions. She would get them back for this she wasn't the resident Queen Diva of McKinley High School. They were in for hell when she started her captaincy of the Cheerios tomorrow.

It was time to get back for years of torture and rise to her place at the top where she belonged.

With this in mind her wiped away her tears, stood up straight, and headed towards the Cheerios gym to become the monster Diva they kept calling her.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was screwed. He knew nothing good ever came from owning up to his mistakes. This is what he got for trying to be a good guy after being a bad one for so long. He was going to lose his girlfriend.

No matter what he said that scene Rachel walked in on was pretty bad. What was worse was the look of hurt and understanding that had shone in her eyes.

It was like she expected him to screw up the relationship by cheating with Quinn. That it made sense for him to be a jackass just playing with her emotions.

And in retrospect he guessed it did.(Look at him learning new words and getting some lip action from his girlfriend. Who knew learning could be fun. But back to the point.)

But that's not what this was about. He actually liked her, a lot. And he never played with girls emotions.

Ever.

It one thing to get in her head and get them to sleep with you but it crosses the line if you play with female emotions. Sex was one thing and if it wasn't him, who would rock their world, it would be some virginal douche bag who would hit it and quit it. But they would break the girl's hearts while he would just hurt some feelings.

He saw the damage his father did by playing with his mother's emotions and he vowed to never do it himself to a girl. So it hurt to see that look in Rachel's eye.

But it hurt even more that it was Rachel's eyes. That she expected that of him, when she knew he was different than most people saw. It hurt to his core. He wanted to shake it off and accept that this relationship was over but he wouldn't.

He wasn't going to lie down and take it like a punk. Not Noah Puckerman. He wasn't going to let her go because she had low self esteem. Maybe if she was on top she could get some real self worth, not that front she put on to protect herself. And if he was on top nobody could bring her down because he would protect her. And the way to get back on top was to become the bad-ass Puck he was before all this Glee crap happened.

That was exactly what he had to do. He was going to get his spot back on top of the food chain. That meant he was going to have to slushie nerds, make them cry, turn on all the females in the building, and make every jock in the school fear him.

With his plan in mind he turned toward the locker room ready to break some heads open. He was ready to get his girl and his rep so everything in his world would be right.

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

Puck was tired and dirty and totally making money right now. His special goodies were being bought from the back sale faster than he could make it and his regular goodies were as well. Maybe he could become a chef if he makes it out of this town.

So here he was minding his business and cooking some goodies just waiting for his girlfriend to come help him. And out of nowhere came Quinn Fabray flirting and playing with him.

Now normally he would push her off and tell her to get loss because of Rachel. But she was preggers so he couldn't do that now. So he just let her hang off him. He could tell she was feeling low and vulnerable right now. If he didn't have a girlfriend then he would completely take advantage of her.  
He would just wait it out until Rachel was here and Quinn left out of bitchy discuss. And that when it happened. Quinn Fabray was all over him with tears in her eyes and kissing on him. She was telling him that she wished that the night they got drunk together he would have just slept with her. That she wished that the kid she was pregnant with was his. That she hated Finn so much and that she was jealous of Rachel being with him. That he could do better and that he should wait for her because she was thinking of giving the baby up.

And then Rachel was in the doorway with hurt shining in her eyes and then all he could see was her running away from him.


	6. The Rampage and Make-Up

**Here's Chapter 6 Redone **

Noah Puckerman was completely done with all the bull shit he had been taking. He had tried being nice like to other people like Rachel wanted and it wasn't working for either of them. It got him kicked to the bottom of the food chain and her harassed more than ever. So that plan was out.

It was time for the old Puckerman to make a comeback. Better yet, the old Puck was back and on a rampage. After what went down yesterday and his reflection of what had been going on to Rachel he was done. It was time for war.

And his first victim of war just spotted.

That creepy and stalker-ish Jew-fro freak.

Jehovah or something like that, it didn't matter. What did matter however was that he gave all Jews a bad name and liked to perv out on Rachel.

Creeping up on him in way that should be impossible for his size he pounced like a panther stalking his prey.

Grabbing him from behind and throwing him into the lockers he watched as all the other nerds scattered realizing who he was. Smiling he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the a nearby supply closet.

But not just any supply closet, no it was Puck's closet.

A closet that could easily make any female in the building tremble in anticipation if they were even lucky enough to be pulled into it.

It just as easily made any man who passed by it tremble in fear. If you were male and thrown in there then you knew you were going to get your ass kicked by Noah Puckerman. It was a well known fact.

Pulling him up with his grip still on the nerd's hair he threw him into the wall. Punching him three hard times in quick succession he watched as the color in his pasty face turned red from pain.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed he watched as the nerd curled up in a ball.

Looking down at him Puck sneered at how pathetic he was. He talked big but that was just it he talked big. He wasn't special in anyway other than being creepy.

Sighing Noah told the nerd to stand up.

Quickly annoyed that he wasn't being listened to he kicked the nerd. "I said get up and I meant it."

Scared for his well being Jacob stood up.

"Do you know why you're here?" Puck asked the shaking nerd. Seeing the nerd shake his head he continued on. "Do you know what you did to catch my attention to get this beating?" he said his voice low and dangerous.

"You," he said poking him in the chest hard enough he hit the wall, "you creped my girlfriend out. You invaded her personal space and you were just a general weirdo to her. That and I hear the smart little comments you make when you think nobody can hear you and your little friends."

"I-I-I-", he tried to say but Puck cut him off.

"You did-don't try and act like I'm stupid. Listen I have better things to do than listen to you try and make up excuses. You're just a messenger with a warning. Let all the nerds know that Puck is back and no mercy will be given. I badder than ever and let the jocks know I'm coming for them. Anyone who messed with me or my girl is going to get it."

Opening the door and stepping out he took a quick step towards the nerd just to see him flinch back into the wall like he got hit. Puck smirked loving that his badass effect was back.

Walking out the room he prowled toward the workout room where he knew the hockey jackasses were. Doing the same to them that he had did to the nerds he insured that they would rather join Glee than slushie Rachel again. He did the same to the basketball team and the football team. Well maybe the entire football team got threatened with all the girls in town knowing about that drunken make-out session that he hadn't participated in. He had put the fear of God into each and every one of them.

He was extremely happy by the time class came around. He had did his homework the night before, because Rachel had gotten him into the habit, and because of that had probably aced his history, math, and english quizzes.

Going to Rachel's locker instead of lunch he planned to get his girlfriend back. Stopping at his locker on the way he got the flowers out he had gotten for her that morning. Bright and beautiful daffodils because that was her favorite kind of flower.

Seeing her at her locker he rushed and before she could see him and move away. He put his arms against the locker to block her from getting away from him he started talking and putting his feelings into words as best as he could.

"Look, I know you think I cheat dor was playing with you or something but I wasn't. I was just there waiting for you to show up so we could bake and spend so them together. Then she was there and pregnant and crying and kissing me. And then you were there and crying and breaking up with me. And you looked like you weren't surprised that it was happening, that you weren't surprised and sort of like you expected it." Puck took a deep breath and tried not to tear up or even look at Rachel incase he saw something in her eye he didn't like.

"I play with minds and bodies, but I don't ever play with girls hearts or emotions. My father did that to my mom and I promised myself that I wouldn't ever do that to a girl. And I really wouldn't ever do that to you. Your nice and special and you make my mouth go dry and my heart speed up. You might just be the best thing that ever happened to me and I feel like we could one day have that love thing one day. So-please-don't-break-up-with-me. I-really-really-like-you. I-also-beat-up-a-whole-lot-of-people-for-your-hono r-today."

Breathing heavily Puck took a deep breath, thrust the flowers out, and waited to see if he had his girlfriend back.

Rachel had been having an almost great day. She knows she should be happy now that everything was going her way for once and that she was now the top of the food chain. She was head cheerleader, she had just gotten A's one all her test, and they had gotten the money for the bus for Artie.

Heading to her locker to get her books she was scared out of her mind to find two arms trap her between the lockers. Noticing the arms were tanned and familiar she realized they were Noah's. Hearing him pour his heart out to her made Rachel feel said that she had ever doubted him. She should have known that Puck and Noah were two different people. She was dating Noah and all those other girls had dated Puck.

Smiling she took the flowers from him. He had gotten her favorite flowers and the fact that they were highly expensive at the moment didn't escape her notice. Looking up at him she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"I believe you. I realized at some point yesterday when I got home that you wouldn't have done something like this for a joke and introduce me to your mother. And I heard about your crusades it has people give me a wide berth in the hallways now in fear." she said all this with his arms wrapping around her. "How about we go talk and clear up anything that isn't clear between us. And we have some making up to do. I hear making up is better than breaking up,"she said smiling at him. Seeing him smile down she leaned up for another kiss.

They really didn't get to talking during lunch but they did walk into their next classes with humongous smiles on their faces.


	7. Showdowns, Revelations, and New Friends

**Alright here's chapter 7 FINALLY! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait. I actually have a legitimate excuse this time. You see I sort of hated this story and it had so many plot holes you could fall into Wonderland. So for those of you that know and don't know I rewrote the entire story. The changes aren't too drastic but they are significant so please go re-read it. I'm so sorry and I know I hate it when people do this to stories I'm following so it's OK if you don't want to follow this story anymore I understand. But on another completely different happier note I got STRAIGHT A's AGAIN! And now I'm on summer vacation so while I am taking extra classes you will be getting more updates hopefully.**

**Anyway here we go!**  
0  
0  
0

Chapter 7: Showdowns, Revelations, and New Friendships.

Nobody's POV

Walking into school on Monday the students of McKinley high were hoping their weekend prayers of the social order were to be restored.

Their prayers were in vain because just like on Friday when they left Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry were together and ruling the school.

Puck was kicking asses and taking names (and actually attending and doing well in class.)

Also just like on Friday Rachel Berry was prancing around the school in a Cheerios uniform with the word captain on the back.

It seems to the rest of the schools chagrin that McKinley's new all powerful (and scary) rulers were here to stay.

Walking into school everybody could see that the basketball player, football players, and the Cheerios were worn down and extremely tired from some kind of morning practice.

Apparently over the weekend in a futile event to stay on top Santana and Azimo through a massive party to show that they were the new superiors at McKinley, with Quinn and Finn de-throned.

So in the event to show that they were on top they accidentally forgot to invite Puckleberry (as Brittany has taken to calling them) but invited everyone else they deemed in the "popular crowd." So of course everybody knew about it on Saturday morning from social media.

This pathetic, passive aggressive move was met with a Sunday afternoon and early Monday morning practices for the Cheerios and the football players.

Of course the working behind these moves was plain to see to even the dumbest jock.

It was a return not so passive aggressive move showing that Puckleberry was in charge of the main teams in charge of the social ladder now. (except for the hockey team which Karofsky was in charge of but he wasn't an usurper so he was no threat to the power of Puckleberry.)

But not everybody would except that Rachel Berry was now on top so with the help of Coach Sylvester and Puck Rachel solidified her spot at lunch.  
0  
0  
0  
Walking into the cafeteria after being absent since last week on game day and most of the morning you could say Quinn was in for an undeserved shock to the system. You could say it but it wouldn't be true because she deserves everything she gets.

Walking Over to the popular's table like she owned the school with her nose in the air she stopped when she realized that Finn was moved all the way down to the practically non existent part of the table picking at his food.  
That was when she noticed that Berry and Puck were sitting at the head of the table. Where her and Finn used to and hold court before Glee club and everything in life went to hell. A little voice in the back of her head said that she wouldn't hold court for very much longer.

Marching over with her head thrown back and standing as tall as she could, in her patented Quinn Frabray look, she said in her bitchiest voice, "Berry what the hell do you think you're doing sitting at my table?"

This caused all the talking at the table to immediately stop.

Rachel looked up, "Excuse me."

"You heard me Berry. What are you doing in my spot and what are you still doing with Puckerman? I thought I broke you up?" Here her voice became patronizing sweet, like she was talking to a child. "Did you not get the memo that you're at the bottom of the food chain and so insignificant that you're not even worth the time of Puck pretending to like you."

Hearing her say this out loud had a multitude of different reactions to the people at the table.

The cheerleaders were scared that Quinn was about to get her ass kicked by 5 foot midget and looking forward to see her get her ass handed to her. Mostly the latter.

Santana and Brittany were happy to see her go. Santana because without Quinn there she could be the mean bitch in the group with no opposition. She knew Berry was just here for some of the power not all the typical mean girl power. Brittany was happy because now nobody would be calling her mean names all the time. Lord Tubbington told her that Rachel would be good for the people of McKinley and all her friend no matter how bossy she was.

Certain jocks thought this was half funny and half proof that Quinn was a mega bitch they were glad was out of their lives now.

Other jocks, however, like David Karofsky, Mike Chang, and Finn had different reactions.

Karofsky knew that no matter what anybody did this was going to end badly. Quinn went too far this time and with the wrong people. It didn't matter that she was pregnant now. Rachel Berry wasn't the same person the other guys used to slushy anymore. Before Quinn had Coach Sue's stamp of approval and her army of shanks disguised as cheerleaders backing her up, now she had nothing except Finn. Even he couldn't protect her from this now because of his joining Glee and dragging the team down with his poor quarterback skills.

Not to mention that with his starting to date Berry Puck's skills and stamina had shot up making him lead the team to all their wins recently. Not to mention Chang had stepped it up a notch as well and Kur-Hummel was kicking ass on the team and they definitely would have lost without him on the team. Not that he could ever say anything like that out loud to Ku-Hummel because he didn't think he could ever say anything to him without blurting out how he felt to him.

Mike wished he had the balls to stop Quinn before she got the chance to open her stupid mouth. He hated the confrontations girls like her always got into. Mike knew this was one battle and war that Quinn had already lost without even realising it. Rachel wasn't like the others she had beat into submission, she had a spirit and mind stronger than Quinn's, and that would be Quinn's downfall. Oh well not like it was

Finn didn't know what was going to happen. He hoped Rachel didn't get hurt when Quinn tore into her but it's what she got for dating Puck. He didn't know why she thought Quinn would let her take the cheerleading squad from her. Quinn was the smart, mean, powerful head cheerleader of the entire school and Rachel was just a bottom feeder. A pretty and nice bottom feeder at that. Just because she was Puck's latest skank of the week she wasn't special except for the fact that she could sing and that could help him get a scholarship and money for the baby.

Rachel and Puck had some similar but worse reactions than the rest of the table. Hearing her say that she purposely tried to break them made them want to kill her, pregnant or not. Thinking on her feet Rachel decided this was the perfect time to dethrone Quinn for good.

"Well I always knew you were a bitch but I didn't know you were a stupid bitch." Rachel said in an obvious tone as if she were saying the sky was blue or grass was green.

This shocked and confused Quinn. Last time she checked Berry didn't curse or stand up for herself. Seeing Quinn's confused look Rachel continued on.

"Since you're so confused let me explain. Last time I checked this was the head Cheerios spot, right?" she asked Quinn but before she could answer Rachel continued on. "You see I'm sitting here because it is my seat as the new head cheerleader." She finished saying this with a smile on her face. Quinn's face went from shocked confusion to blind rage.

"What do you mean you're the new head Cheerio?" Turning to the others at the table she yelled, "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE'S THE NEW HEAD CHEERIO?"

This silenced the entire cafeteria until a voice that everybody hated to hear spoke up.

"Well my dear since news of your pregnancy has reached my ears I decided that you can't hold the place I have so graciously given you, so I decided to give it to someone more deserving. Someone who wouldn't get pregnant and can pump up a crowd like a seasoned cheerleader without seeming like a drunken Barbie doll on medication. Really what were you trying to pull? I mean you must know that this can affect your baby severally and cause damage to the child. I know you self centered and bitchy and conceited but I didn't think you would ever be so awful as to put an innocent life in danger. "

That's right, the voice belonged to one Sue Sylvester. Coach of the Cheerios and avid hater of Will Schuster. And since Quinn's outburst had silenced the entire cafeteria everybody heard about her pregnancy and her neglect of her unborn child.

"Well," Sue said impatiently. "that question wasn't rhetorical in the least. I don't just say things to her myself speak what were you thinking or did you just not care about the life you were putting in danger."

Here the entire sophomore student body of McKinley watched as the once feared queen of the social stature teared up. Answering shakily Quinn said knowing all eyes were on her and trying to save face "I guess I wasn't thinking." Here tears started to fall and Quinn rushed out of the room away from the cheer leading coach.

Shaking her head she muttered, "Oh, how the promising fall. Well no use crying over spilled milk." Turning around she barked, "Berry!"

Standing up quickly with her head held high but not looking the coach in the eye Rachel said, "Yes, coach Sylvester."

"I'm surprisingly not upset to say that your idea to do morning and weekend practices. It should whip the weekend bender Cheerios who think they can eat on the weekend into better shape and leave me with no unfortunately fat girls who have to be kicked off the team."

Turning to the team she said, "Congratulations girls your new captain has just earned you two more days of eating." With that said she walked away saying, "See you at torture time-I mean practice."

Seeing the coach walk away Rachel sat back down at the table and leaned into Puck. "That was anti-climatic." She said to Noah.

Turning to the rest of the table she said, "You're welcome and since I have the patented approval of the coach you'll be glad to know that the practice won't stop." She smiled a devious smile and continued on to say, "Don't worry though it won't be like it was this weekend." Her devious smile got bigger, "It'll be harder, much harder."

"What, Berry, you can't possibly make it harder than it was this weekend it's impossible." Santana said.

"Oh, I can and I will. Besides," she said flippantly standing up and grabbing her bag. "this weekend was easy and just to show you who's boss. After the rest of this week's practices I'll know all your weak spots and will spend that time shaping you into the perfection that I expect of you all."

Puck stood up to go with her but she put her hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. "Oh, no Noah you stay and finish your lunch. Dear David can walk me to class." Looking over at Karofsky and saying, "Can't you David? I mean you are finished with lunch and you are a friend of Noah's, so I would love to get to know you better. Besides we are going to the same class and I'm having a little trouble with the classification of angles so maybe you can help me? "

Not giving him a chance she turned around and started walking away. Shrugging his shoulders at the looks everybody at the table was giving him he followed her out of the cafeteria.

After walking in silence for a minute or two Karofsky finally spoke up, "So what do you need help with?"

"Help?" Rachel said a little confused. "Oh, you actually thought I meant that?" Giving a little laugh Rachel wondered at the obliviousness of boys.

"David I don't really need help you should know by now the only person who has a higher grade in our math class is me. No, I needed to talk to you about your little problem."

Now David was confused even more, "What problem?"

"Well that you're gay and so obviously crushing on Kurt for one thing. And that you're down playing your intelligence for another."

She said not stopping until she realised he wasn't walking beside her anymore. Looking back she saw he was ashen and frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, that probably wasn't the best way to break the news I knew to you was it?" She said walking back to him. Seeing the panic start to build in his eyes she quickly and as reassuring as she could said, "Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"H-How," he swallowed deeply trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "How did you figure it out?" He said this wondering if it was something he did and if others were going to notice.

"Relax it wasn't anything really noticeable you did. I just noticed that my gaydar was going off full blast around you when Kurt was near. Well, that and the fact that when you slushied him a month or two ago you checked him out pretty good but not good enough for me not to notice."

This calmed David down a little but made him wonder what she was going to do to him. "W-What do you want from me?" He said.

Rachel just smiled because despite the fact that she was the queen of the social order now she was always going to be that nice little Jewish girl who baked cookies for the homeless of Ohio foundation.

"I don't want anything from you except to help you in this tough time for you. You seem like you need a friend, a real friend who can help you with what you're going through. I know that we haven't really acknowledged each other outside of any honors classes since the 7th grade but if you let me I can be here for you." Here she smiled as the bell rang and kids rushed out of classrooms and turned to go into the math classroom pausing in the doorway to say. "It's up to you to decide but know that even if don't want my help I won't tell anyone."

David Karofsky could only watch her walk into the classroom unable to believe that the girl his friend and him slushed since freshman year could be this nice to him. Wondering what angel was looking down on him to give him someone like her he walking into the classroom. Seeing that a seat was free besides her he sat down and smiled at her. A true smile that hurt his cheeks and made him realize he hadn't done a real one in months since his discovery of his sexuality.

0  
0  
0  
**Later on that day in Glee.**  
0  
0  
0

Walking into the room Will noticed that the kids were separated again with the jocks and Cheerios on one side and the not so popular kids on another. But there was one noticeable difference Rachel was on the side with the popular kids and in a Cheerios uniform. Deciding to ignore it unless someone came to him he started that day Glee meeting.

"Alright guys," he said clapping his hands "This week is all about ballads and we are all partnering up. But so we can get to know each other a little more out of our social circles we will be choosing partners out of a hat. Puck why don't you come on up and pick first."

Puck just shook his head feeling that the only thing this would lead to is trouble for everyone involved.

00  
00  
00  
**Alright here it is. Don't worry the next chapters going to be up soon cause I started writing it before I realized that I hadn't uploaded this chapter, my bad. The next chapter is also going to have a lot more drama that you would think. Until next time Puckleberry fans UNITE!**


End file.
